Red Love
by ww2killer
Summary: what would it be like if Issei and his friends we just regular students Issei and his male friends are at an all boys school but all that changes when the school allows girls in to the school and with that the school gets more crazier when Rias and her friends come to the school coming this Christmas (12/24) lemons in future chapters R&R
1. Chapter 1 new arrivers

**this is ww2killer with a new story, I am a fan of Highschool DXD in my story Issei and the rest of the cast are just regular students. I don't own Highschool DXD just a fan. I do own my OC's.**

**I got the idea from Green Green, but I wanted something a bit funnier, as will more situations between the boys and the girls with Issei and his male friends vs. Rias with her female friends when their in school or outside of school.**

**lets start and remember R&amp;R and enjoy.**

* * *

Right now our story starts as the scene goes to a small town surrounded by deep woods and the mountains.

We go to a big lake on one side on the left their is a second story High School with a smaller building that is for the students bedrooms the school is name is Kuoh Academy. An all boys school, and on the other side is Migi no mizūmi Academy, an all girls school that has the same type of building as the boys school.

On the boys side, the male students are getting ready for something, meanwhile we go to a class room. We look in to see 6 male students sitting on top of decks and leaning near the window.

''so its almost time for the buses to get here huh''

''yeah everyone is getting really excised about today''

''you said it. It's been like this at the school for four weeks ever since headmaster Sirzechs said that their were going to open up the all girls school across from across the lake''

''that's right Fuun their going to open it, but it's been closed for 2 years, it needs some work''

''yeah and since both schools are the same, they want the girls to get used to our school since the schools are identical. Plus they also want to us to get used to the girls''

''yeah and everyone got so happy especially...''

The male student was cut off as the group hear a large bang on the closed door of the class room.

''huh well speak of the two devils''

''SAJI, CHRIS, GASPER, FUUN, KIBA, KARASO, its almost time''

Kiba ''Issei, Kenta what a surprise, we were just talking about you''

Issei ''well duu we finally get something good out of this boring old all boys school now we're getting girls who are gong to be living near us''

Kenta ''yeah, ever since they closed the other school fun left this town''

Issei ''and that mean...''

Kenta ''we get the beauty of...''

Issei &amp; Kenta ''boobs and panties''

They both say with the images of girls in bra's and panties, going through their heads, while the 6 other boys just nodded 'no', or rolling their eyes.

Saji ''yeah we know you two won't stop talking about it ever since it was told to the whole school''

Chris ''yeah, plus that we might me getting new or old rules that have to deal with us not fooling around with the new students''

Kiba ''that is true, but who knows, their could be someone that make some people happy to meet''

* * *

Meanwhile 5 miles away their are 8 bus coming down the road. We go to the back of the bus to see two girls talking one with long black heir and the other with bright crimson red hair.

''so Ria's are you excised to come to this new school''

Ria's ''...well yes, but I wish my brother didn't pick me to come over the school that he works at''

''aw come on at least some of your friends are here''

Ria's ''yeah I guess your right Akeno''

Akeno ''and beside maybe you'll meet someone cute''

As she said that a quick blush came to Ria's face.

Ria's ''eh...what are you talking about Akeno''

Akeno ''well back in our old school all the guys all try to hook up with you, but whoever try's you always turn them all out as well you never dated''

Rias thought about what Akeno told her, Rias smiles as she looks out the window, thinking about if she finds someone that can treat her right. She snaps back into reality as she hears Akeno laughing at her, a few seconds Rias relies the shad of red on her face.

Ria's ''I don't know, but it's not like I'm going to fall in love in one day''

Akeno ''whatever you say Rias''

Meanwhile in another bus, we see two girls with dark blue hair color, one with long blue hair and the other one with short spiky dark blue hair.

''now Reiko remember stay by me; don't forget your medicine''

Reiko ''I know, I know but come on Jazmin loosen up, you may be my older sister and only sister, but lets have some fun here''

Jazmin ''I will but, mother has told to take care of you. I don't want any of those boys to hurt you in anyway''

Reiko ''yeah yeah, but maybe you'll get a boyfriend since you scared, all the boys from our school''

Jazmin ''grrrrrr''

Jazmin starts to get mad and shakes her fist in rage till.

Jazmin ''it wasn't my fault since, they were all perverts; that's not my fault I tried to defense myself''

Jazmin tells Reiko while rubbing her fist on her little sisters head.

Reiko ''ow ow okay, let go Jazmin let go''

About two rows away in the front, we see three girls one with long light orange pigtail another one with short blue hair with a small patch of green hair and one with long blonde hair.

''oooh I can't wait to go to this school an all boys school. Now turn to for girls right Xenovia''

Xenovia ''yes but were going to this boys school to get used to the other school at that is on the other side of the lake. Where we're going after the semester''

Irina ''yeah but I'm soo happy about going to this new school, what about you Asia this school sound nice''

Asia ''am well yes, I'm very happy to go''

* * *

In another bus we look to see four girls siting in the back of the bus. One girl has short orange hair, another one with long orange hair, and one with short black hair(hidden in a purple hoodie jacket), and one with short brown hair.

''hmm a new school and you know what that means right Akemi''

Akemi ''yeah you've been saying that ever since you had your dad pick you to come to the new school''

''yeah you wouldn't stop saying the something over and over again''

''well that's because, I was with a lot of girl, I only have had fun with three boys. but they weren't enough as boy friends I still have my virginity I haven't even been kissed ohh...''

''don't worry Shirley, I'll find some one special just like ever animal other they find someone special to mate with''

Shirley just looks at her friend with a kind of weird out confused look, but she changed it into a smiles and sighs, and calmly says.

Shirley ''...yeah your right, hey maybe theirs someone waiting for you. As a nature lover right Koi''

Koi ''yeah, you may be right''

Shirley ''hey maybe they'll even be someone for mag...''

''don't say my real name''

Shirley ''oh yeah, sorry Akahana''

Akahana ''don't be ridiculous. I lost every chance I will never fall for, everyone fears me''

Shirley puts her hand on Akahana's shoulder, but she jerks forward and turns to the window.

Shirley ''what about you Akemi you hope, you'll meet someone special''

Akemi ''huh...well if he's nice and very kind''

At the front of the bus line a the front seat, we look to see two girl one with short black hair girl and the other has long black hair.

''so who is the president here''

''his name is Saji Genshirou, he has a good record, no trouble pasts and well behaved''

''hmm good at least, he is not the type to cause trouble or a mess and lets keep that right Tsubaki''

Tsubaki ''yes president Sona''

Sona ''lets see, if he is a perfect example for this school''

* * *

Back at the school, everyone has set up everything including tables of food; back in the same room with the boys.

Gasper ''come on Saji you can do it''

Fuun ''come on Kenta you got this''

Both Saji and Kenta were drinking full bottles of soda's till.

Saji ''ahhhh''

Kenta ''ahhhh''

They both finish and try to catch their breaths.

Saji ''well...I think...it's...a...tie huh...''

Kenta ''...yeah...I...guess so...''

Issei ''wow two bottles, so is their any thing bad about doing this''

Kenta ''well we could get the runs to piss or we'll puke it all out or burp really loud, but who knows''

Kiba ''you guys the buses are coming''

Kiba says as he looks out the window to see the first three buses came in.

Issei ''what they are''

Kiba ''yeah here they come''

Issei and Kenta both bolt to the window to see the buses

Issei ''aw hell yeah, girl time''

Saji ''Issei, Kenta behave the first to come out is the student council president from their school and I heard she's strict and keeps things in order''

Issei ''yeah okay, at least we get no classes today''

Kenta ''yeah since the girls have to get settled in to the dorm''

The boys all get in front of the school as the buses start entering the school, everyone cheering and the girls looking out to the school.

Sona ''well we have arrived shall we''

Tsubaki ''yes''

Both girls come out of the first bus; walk over to Saji as he walks over to them.

Saji ''hi welcome to Kuoh Academy, I'm Saji Genshirou you must be Sona Sitri''

Sona ''yes it is nice to meet you this is Tsubaki Shinra, my vice president''

Saji ''nice to meet you aw sorry, we don't have a vice president here''

Tsubaki ''it's not a problem, but it's nice to meet you too and it is okay''

Saji ''okay we have prepared food and cleaned up the rooms for the girls in our extra dorm''

Tsubaki ''okay I'll tell the driver to let everyone out''

Soon everyone starts comes out; everyone saying hi to every one and handing people food on to plates. Back with Issei he's drooling over seeing all the cute new girls of all different sizes.

Issei ''wow so many girls; so many chances for the wind to blow lifting up skirts''

Kiba ''Issei you better not get caught because, I'll do what I have to do to punish you''

Issei ''alright alright mom. I'll be a good...''

As Issei turns he looks to see a girl with bright red shining crimson hair waving in the breeze, next he sees her face seeing the sun glare on her perfect smooth white skin and the brightness on her blue eyes, Issei just can't move as he gives out a small blush till.

Kiba ''hm Issei, Issei you okay''

Issei doesn't say anything; has the look of shock as Kiba wakes his hand in front of Issei's face but gets no response.

Issei ''huh what...oh sorry just lost my thought for a second their''

* * *

**Okay this is the end of chapter one hpe you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter I'll give a better description on my male and female OC's R&amp;R.**

**Note (I have re-wrote this and the rest of the chapters hope you still enjoy).**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new people

Red love 2

**No author note**

**this is a new chapter hope you enjoy it R&amp;R**

* * *

Last time Rias and her friends have arrived at the school as well Issei got to see Rias for the first time.

Right now everyone is enjoying the food and everyone talking to one and another. Shareing laughs and talking about the school and whats happens at the school. We go back to see Issei sitting on a bench with the look of defeat as he just stairs at the ground at his feet while having the company for tow of his friends Kiba and Gasper who is playing on his small game system.

Kiba ''what's wrong Issei''

Issei ''...well after, I saw that beautiful red haired girl i feel like i have lost her, since i looked everywhere for her''

Gasper ''well maybe you can still find her Issei''

Issei ''yeah maybe I should''

So they both get up and starts walking around. Kiba and Gasper went off together as Issei goes alone.

* * *

Back in the party both Jazmin and Reiko walking around with food in their hands, trying to look for a sit.

Reiko ''well where should we sit''

Jazmin ''I saw a bench under a tree somewhere''

Jazmin is a second year and the older sister to Reiko, she has short spiky dark blue hair that sticks upward, she has a double C chest size and a perfect well tone ass. She always wears blue jeans not a skirt, a white school shirt uniform and wears her camo jacket tied on her waste and wears Black combat boots, as well on her back she carries her sword.

Reiko is a first year and she is a year younger then Jazmin, she has dark blue hair but she keeps it long but has one hair sticking out at the top of her head, she wears a female uniform with a skirt, and always carries her black and white backpack, she is sick so she carries around her medicine in her bag.

Reiko ''well I see my big sister is getting a lot of looks on her''

Reiko says joyfully as every single guy near them stairs at Jazmin, but they are soon scared off by her death glare from her eyes.

Jazmin ''hmm I will not listen to what they have to say...''

She is cut off when she bumped into some.

Reiko ''wow the tough, unbeatable, sword girl take down by a...''

Reiko looks up to see who it is, but then looks to the ground to see who knocked her sister on other ground only then to see it's Kenta.

Kenta ''oh I'm sorry...aww''

Kenta is then lost at the beautiful of the girl in a need of help, he observers her find sized breast, perfect figure, beautiful hair, and the prettiest face.

Jazmin ''grrr...why don't you look where your going''

Kenta is still lost in her beauty but is then snaps out of it.

Kenta ''...aw...aw, oh yeah sorry, but I was just stand here with my friend Fuun''

Fuun ''yeah...oh hi, I'm Fuun a first year''

Kenta ''and I'm Kenta, oh let me help you up''

He out stretches his hand to help her like a gentlemen. Jazmin looks at him and grows a small blushes growing on her face, till she calms herself and pushes his hand away. and dusts herself off.

Jazmin ''grr I don't need help''

Kenta ''oh right, well it was nice to meet you''

Reiko ''yeah oh by the way. I'm Reiko and this ray of sun shine is my big sister Jazmin''

Jazmin get the look of pissed on on her face as she grabs Reiko by the arm and dragging her away.

Reiko ''wh-what...hey Jazmin i wasn't done...oh bye guy we'll see you some other time bye''

Reiko yells out joyfully as she waves at the two boys.

Kenta ''Fuun I think I found my love''

Fuun ''I don't know Kenta, she looked like she can hurt you bad''

Kenta ''oh don't worry, I'll get her''

Kenta is he a second year and the second pervert like Issei, but he has had girlfriends as well the cool guy in their group, but while dating they do not last much as every girl has dumped him, he has short black spiked hair, he wears blue jeans a school uniform with a old brown WW2 wool bomber jacket as well wears black combat boots, his family work in the army, he is in training soon to be ready after school.

Fuun is a first year he is a good friend too any one, but sometimes he gets hurt a lot by almost anything, but still likes to have fun with his friends, he's the only member of the group who wears the schools uniform, he has light sandy tan hair that's all messed up, both parents are doctors, he wears a male uniform but wears a lot of bandits on his hands and two on his face.

* * *

We now go to see Koi, Shirley, Akemi, and Akahana both walking around

Shirley is the long orange haired girl she comes from a rich family, she has a double D sized breasts, she had boyfriends, but they never lasted more then 2 months till she gets someone else.

Koi is the short orange haired girl, she comes from an American farming family, her father is an American but mother is a local Japanese woman, real name is Kashikoi but people call her Koi, she has a love of being outside and with animals.

Akemi is the short blonde she was raised by only her father and uncle she is super nice and honest and always helps the people around her, she is pure in heart always helps in anyway she can.

Akahana is the short black hair, she always wears black wears a black hoodie, black pants and wears a bat theme cap, she doesn't talk much only in short answers and is afraid of the dark and always carries around a black plush cat named Claws.

Shirley ''huuu their are a lot of good looking guys but not the ones I want''

Koi ''well you have to wait love takes time a female has to choose her mate on who ever make a good impression''

Akemi ''yeah love doesn't just appear like a dinner plate you have to find it...ohf''

She is cut off as she bumps in to someone.

Shirley ''huh Akemi what happe...n''

She is cut off as she bumps into someone but their is no one.

Shirley ''huh I could have sworn I felt someone''

Gasper ''huh I'm down here in the dark''

She looks down to see Gasper in between her big breast he looks up and she looks at the cuteness he has and she is lost till.

Shirley ''oh...my...god...you...your SO CUTE OHH''

She grabs Gasper and starts hugging him tight in her arms.

Gasper ''aw...hard...to...breath''

Shirley ''oh sorry your just the cutest thing, I have seen in the whole world, oh I'm Shirley''

Gasper ''I'm Gasper''

Kiba ''and sorry I'm Kiba''

Akemi ''oh hi...oh and sorry about that I tend to walk backward when talking to someone''

Kiba ''no no it's okay, I wasn't looking either''

Shirley ''well I'm Shirley the girl your talking to is Akemi an that's Koi and Akahnana''

She points to all of them and they all say hi.

Shirley ''well we got to go but it was nice to meet you Gasper, oooh your just too ADORABLE''

She grabs him again and buries him in her breasts.

* * *

Back with Sona and Tsubaki sitting at a bench near the front door of the school

Tsubaki ''well everyone looks like their having fun''

Sona ''yes it would seem everything is in order''

Saji ''yup the guys are staying in order''

Saji come from behind them calmly , but in his head he's praying heavily rapidly saying.

Saji 'I just hope Issei or Kenta behave, oh god please'

But that thought was ruined with.

''AWWWWW''

Saji 'damn it, spoke to soon'

Saji, Sona and Tsubaki hear a scream from a female student, they get up and go to the noise to see.

Irina ''AHHHHH ISSEI it's been sooo long since I've seen you''

The group come to see Irina happily hugging Issei and jumping with joy and with her is Asia and Xenovia standing by.

Irina ''oh Issei I haven't seen you ever since we were kids''

Issei ''aw...excuse me can you just please remind me your name''

Irina ''huh...oh I almost forgot, I'm Irina here this is a picture of us''

It shows Issei and Irina when they were kids playing in a playground.

Issei ''oh yeah, man i always thought you were a boy back then''

Issei 'and how can't I remember with that perfect set of milk jugs, which are choking me'

Issei says in his head while looking at Irina's cleavage.

Irina ''yeah i guess i looked like a boy back then''

Saji took a sigh of relief quietly so Sona wouldn't hear him.

Saji ''well I'm happy you didn't cause trouble right Issei''

Issei ''yeah right, not yeah at least''

The last part he says last quietly.

Saji ''see no trouble right pres Sona''

Sona ''yes everything looks good come on Tsubaki were going to check on the head master''

Tsubaki ''yes president Sona''

So both Tsubaki and Sona leave, as they both get out of sight Saji collapses on the ground exhausted.

Saji ''aw man that woman is some piece of work, she's hot, but she is checking every little detail''

Asia keels down to Saji to give his a bottle of water, and says.

Asia ''she gets like that, but she's a good person if you get to know her more''

Issei keels down to him and pulls him back up standing.

Issei ''hey forget about it dude, hell you might become her love one day''

Saji ''hhhha I wish, but please give it a week before you and Kenta start doing you're...''

He stops to see Kenta hiding and taking some pictures of under girls skirts but they don't notice.

Saji ''oh brother, Issei go stop him please, if Sona sees this...ah or worse what if he takes picture of her, you better stop him. I heard Sona does things to students who disobey her and I'm the one she'll go to first''

Issei ''okay okay drama queen, I'll stop him''

So he goes off to stop Kenta.

Irina ''bye Issei see you later''

Xenovia ''ah Irina who was that''

Asia ''yeah you never introduced us''

Irina ''oh sorry, I was just so happy to see him, he is Issei Hyoudou, I know him ever since we were kids''

Xenovia ''aw I see well we would love to talk to him one day, but I don't know...''

Asia ''what do you mean Xenovia, he is a nice person''

Xenovia ''he may seem that way, but I say he's different inside, I feel a deep lust, in him''

Irina ''well I know he's a good guy...oh look the food table''

Xenovia ''how can you think of food now''

Just then they hear a deep low growl from their stomachs.

Xenovia ''well a few bites wouldn't hurt''

So the three friends leave to get something to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Rias and Akeno are both enjoying some food while sitting on a wooden bench.

Akeno ''well Rias only 20 minutes and you've gotten a couple of chose given to you''

Rias ''Akeno like I say to me all men look the same to me''

Akeno ''aww come on Rias everyone needs somebody in their life''

Meanwhile Issei was looking around for Kenta.

Issei ''Kenta where are you''

Kenta ''I'm right here''

Issei looks down in a bush and finds Kenta with his small camera.

Kenta ''you would love the number of shots, I've taken''

Issei ''I would but Saji told me to stop you and my self for now''

Kenta ''I would stop, but do you know how many girls are wearing sexy lingerie''

Issei stops for a second of silence till.

Issei ''how...sexy...are they''

Kenta ''nose bleed sexy''

Issei ''alright only one more picture and we're done''

Kenta ''yeah here I got my fill, but you have a chance to see something incredible''

So Kenta leaves and Issei crawls away into the bushes.

Issei ''Saji told me to stop Kenta, but he didn't say, I shouldn't stop myself...''

But as soon as he look out the bushes his eyes are caught by the color of crimson red hair, blowing the wind, he then look and sees Rias.

Issei 'its her again. I wonder who she is and holy crap, she has the perfect beautiful sized breast, what wouldn't I give to feel them'

As he kept talking in his mind, Issei quietly starts to move towards Rias.

Issei 'but I don't know, I shouldn't do this, but oh man she's perfect'

Issei makes it behind Rias and Akeno's spot, Issei hits behind a large tree.

Issei 'all I need is a picture, but I can't from here it, unless the wind helps me...'

As Issei moves ,he freezes from a twig snapping, he looks to see the twig under his knee. Both Rias and Akeno heard the snap, Issei notices that Rias and Akeno have heard it, in his head he started to panic.

Issei 'OH MAN I'M SO BUSTED UNLESS'

Issei panics in his head till, he quickly throws the camera away in some bushes, he turns around, but as he turns around, he sees Akeno right in front of him.

Akeno ''hello their, what are you doing here''

Akeno keels down to meet Issei face to face, Issei trys to stay culm till.

Issei ''oh um...nothing I was looking...for something, but...um...no luck well got to go''

Issei quickly gets up and bows to Rias and Akeno and quickly runs off.

Rias ''who was that young man''

Akeno ''well if I remember right. He's Issei Hyoudou why''

Rias ''oh no reason''

Rias formed a small smile, but quickly changes it as Akeno turns towards her.

* * *

**This is ww2killer I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2.**

**But new chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3 Boys Meet Girls

Red love new chaper

**Sorry for the wait had to think up the story more.**

**As well I've been trying to fix up my chapter as well I'll rewrite the mistake in the last chapters**

**Please enjoy and please Review or Favorite.**

* * *

Last time Issei met Rias Gremory but ran.

Now we continue as everyone meets everyone as the school allows girls in.

Right we good see Issei sitting on a bench while looking down to his feet with the face of defeat, till.

Kiba ''hey Issei, what's the matter''

Gasper ''yeah you look sad''

Both Kiba and Gasper come over to Issei, but no response. Kiba looks over and gets Gaspers attention and whispers at his ear.

Gasper ''hey Issei, I see a girl bending over and I feel a breeze coming''

But yet nothing, Gasper looks over to Kiba with plan B.

Gasper ''Issei I see two girls and they its getting really hot and sunny, their shirts are showing through to their bra's''

And once again nothing until. Kiba pokes Gasper to not get Issei's attention and points over to the left too something.

Gasper ''okay, I guess that'll too it''

Gasper leaves Issei on the bench and in a few seconds of silence.

''SPLASH''

Issei is then hit with a bucket of water thrown by Kiba.

Issei ''...ah...what the hell''

Kiba ''aw good to see your still alive''

Issei ''aw I guess, I should say thanks guys''

Gasper ''so what's wrong Issei''

Issei ''...haaa...I messed up my first impression on the red head Girl''

Kiba ''well you still have the whole day and probably the whole school years to get her, someway''

Gasper ''yeah maybe or maybe got her to like you''

Issei ''jezz thanks guys maybe your right''

As the three are laughing from behind Issei out comes a shadow and two arms.

Issei ''gaa...hey''

Issei is seeing noting but darkness until he hears.

Akeno ''hi their cutie, I'm Akeno Himejima''

Akeno moves Issei's head so he was still in between her breast, Issei couldn't say anything with his head right between Akeno's breasts.

Akeno ''hmhm, I guess you like what I have right Issei''

Issei didn't say anything, with Gasper blushing and Kiba with his hand in his face and nods. It took a nod from Kiba to snap Issei out of his boob Trans.

Issei ''...aw...w-what...do you want''

Akeno ''hm...Well my friend wants to talk to you after you ran off''

In that second Issei could only think that it could be the Red head Girl, after a few second he snapped back and looked at Akeno.

Issei ''okay I'll come with you''

Akeno ''okay let's go cutie''

As Issei walks away with Akeno he hears a whistle he turns to see both Kiba and Gasper with thumbs up, and so Issei does the same thing.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kenta and Fuun their both walking along each other.

Kenta ''i got to tell you Fuun, Jazmin is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen''

Fuun ''well i guess, but her sister seemed nice''

Kenta ''well just you wait one day, I'll get Jazmin to say she likes me and soon it'll be ''I love you Kenta'', just you wait''

Fuun ''sure man I'll bet on that''

Kenta ''as well maybe, her sister gets a hold on you''

Fuun ''w-well...maybe''

Reiko ''got you''

Kenta/Fuun ''aaahhhhh...the hell''

Reiko dangles from a tree branch and it surprised the two teens.

Reiko ''hahaha...did I...haha...scare you guy''

Kenta ''well if I was scared then I'd be shitting my pants''

Reiko ''haha yeah right, anyway I heard you talking about my sister''

Kenta ''and what about it''

Reiko ''I may be able to help you''

Kenta ''how''

Reiko ''maybe because I've lived with her the rest of my life''

Kenta ''alright why are you doing this''

Reiko ''well I thought it'd be good to help my sister with her dating state, she'd scared every single boy that has ever eyed her''

Fuun ''it's that bad''

Reiko ''well she punches, kicks, and god knows what else to any boy that tries to make her their boyfriend''

Fuun ''I guess that's kind bad''

Kenta ''well I guess I can try, but I got to admit she looked cute when she's mad''

Reiko ''alright well I'll tell you whatever you want to know...''

Before Reiko could finish, she is interrupted by Jazmin dragging her away again.

Jazmin ''Reiko I told you not to run off''

Reiko ''well you take forever in the bathroom, see you later guys''

Jazmin ''stay away from those two''

She looks and focuses on Kenta.

Jazmin ''well maybe one''

Kenta ''see you Jazmin, hope to see you soon''

Jazmin sends a scary red eye glare it scares Fuun, but not Kenta, Jazmin keeps walking away.

Reiko ''well I can see your death eyes didn't work on him, right sis''

Jazmin ''Reiko all I see is a pervert and I will never be with him''

Reiko ''well I never said you'd 'be with him', but remember what mom says, ''Jazmin take care of Reiko, and look for a suitable man, I want someone who is real good and can make me strong grand kids'', so why not him. You might get a good time in be...''

BONG

Jazmin hits Reiko hard on the head and leaves her dazed, while this her eyes are nothing more than white with black swirls and a big red bump on her head.

* * *

Back with Issei, Akeno takes him to the far west part of the school where, it's filled with pink cherry trees. Their Rias was sitting on a wooden bench while reading a small book.

Akeno ''Rias i brought Issei Hyoudou for you''

Rias ''thank you Akeno I'll take over from here''

Akeno bows and walks off, leaving Rias with Issei, he looks to her and sees Rias moving to allow Issei to sit, he takes the offer and sits next to Rias.

Rias ''well Issei is it''

Issei ''aw, y-yes it's Issei Hyoudou, why did you want me''

Rias ''well I got interested in you, but you ran off before i was able to talk with you''

Issei ''r-right''

In Issei's thought's he thinks back to what he was doing before he was caught.

Issei 'if she finds out on what i was doing then i may be a dead man''

Rias looks at Issei and sees him looking down wand then in her eyes, Rias takes Issei's hand and places it in between her breast. This causes Issei's mind and body heat up.

Rias ''Issei do you know who I am''

Issei ''huh...well...aww...all I know is your name, but nothing more then that Rias''

Rias looks at Issei and then focuses on the cherry tree over them.

Issei ''aw Rias, why did you ca...''

Rias stops Issei by placing her finger on his lips, she gets close to Issei, only to say.

Rias ''Issei you seem like a nice guy, I hope you impress me''

Rias gets up and walks away with Akeno, as the walk Issei is left in confusion, till Kiba and Gasper come from behind a tree and walk over to Issei.

Kiba ''so have you found out who she is''

Issei ''she's Rias, that enough for me...''

Both Kiba and Gasper look at Issei as he looks off into space.

Gasper ''Issei we have to go back their going to announce where the girl's be staying''

Saying that got Issei out if his fantasy land, the three friends then start to walk back to the school's main building. Unknown to the three Rias and Akeno were hiding behind a large tree.

Akeno ''so I guess I was right''

Rias ''I have to admit every boy I meet then know who I am, as well they know who my family is, but Issei doesn't''

Akeno ''well I think he's a keeper''

Rias ''we'll see

* * *

Right now everyone was in front of the school building, up on the balcony their is a silvered haired woman in a gray suit, standing near the endurance, after a few seconds out came the principle of the school, Sirzechs

Sirzechs ''welcome everyone and i hope you lady's are getting used to your new learning environment, as well i hope you are getting to know your fellow, male students. Right now starts a new day for everyone, for those who don't know me I am Sirzechs, the principle of this fine school, with me is the vice principle Grayfia. Right now their are no classes, so I won't be saying much as you young lady's start to settle in to your dorms, right on your third day classes will begin, I'm sure your going to have fun this year as well as the others, that's it for now, let the day continue and enjoy yourselves''

Sirzechs goes back in and everyone starts to go about the rest of the day. Right now Rias and Akeno are outside the school zone, both are looking at the clear blue lake.

Rias ''well the view is lovely''

Akeno ''it is, by the way have you seen the others''

Rias ''I'm sure their here''

From behind out come Jazmin and Reiko jump down from the trees, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina walk down the path to the lake, and lastly Kashikoi (Koi), Shirley, Akemi, and Akahana arrived to join the group.

Koi ''Rias, Akeno it's great your brother allowed use to stay together''

Jazmin ''it is great to be with you Rias''

Rias ''well my brother know if he didn't pick my friend's then I wouldn't come here''

Akeno ''I heard that Sona is going to be busy, she's setting up her working environment''

Reiko ''not surprised by that she's always been a neat freak''

Shirley ''hey where's Koneko''

Akeno ''huh oh, Koneko wasn't feeling so good today, but she'll be here soon''

Shirley ''that's good to hear''

* * *

Meanwhile about 50 feet away Issei, Saji, Chris, Kenta, Gasper, Fuun, Kiba, and Karasu are on a wooden pier.

Issei what kind of girl we talking about Kenta''

Kenta ''short, dark blue hair, and carry's a sword''

Kiba '' she could be a skilled swordswoman''

Kenta ''says the guy who plays with swords''

Fuun ''plus she's got a sister''

Issei ''so sisters''

Kenta ''yeah, I could already tell Jazmin's the strict sister and Reiko is the loose type''

Issei ''alright Gasper, Kiba who'd you meet''

Gasper ''well we walked and bumped into four girls, I got stuck in one girls breast''

As Gasper said that almost all the guys were trying to hold in their laughs.

Gasper ''it wasn't that funny''

Kiba ''it wasn't that bad, she did like you''

Issei ''yeah dude you dress like a girl, I guess she loved seeing a cute boy''

Gasper gets a bit mad and hold in his breath, but only to have the guys laugh and rib the top of his head.

Issei ''come on little buddy, you know we're playing with you, come I'll at least play what ever game you want''

Gasper sighs and joins the guys in a laugh.

* * *

Issie and his fiends started to head to their dorm room.

Issei ''well it's great that Sirzechs moved us in the same building''

Saji ''well everyone got moved so the girls could quickly know their room number''

Kenta ''yeah and it's great, we're the 'odd one'''

Gasper ''the odd ones''

Kenta ''we're living on all odd numbers, Issei get's room #101, Soji get's room #103, me and Fuun get room #105, you and Chris get room #107, and Kiba and Karasu get room #109, so that makes us the...''

Issei ''the odd ones, I hope that don't mean we're weird''

Kenta ''no we're the odd cool guys''

Issei ''right''

Chris ''plus we have are own two story building and Sirzechs said we can us both stories''

Group ''yeah''

* * *

20 minutes later, Rias and her friends were in the same path as Issei and his friends.

Rias ''you sure this is the right place Akeno''

Akeno ''yes we're at the two story building, separate from the main dorms''

Jazmin ''it's said theirs a large field next to the dorm, it may make a good training area''

Reiko ''or maybe a great place to sit back and relax''

Jazmin ''do you always have to relax rather then train''

Reiko ''yeah, I do, so Xenovia do you know what room we're given''

Xenovia ''yes I have it right her, Rias and Akeno are in room #102, Sona is in #104, Jazmin and you are in room #106, Shirley and Koi are in #108, Akemi and Akahana are in room #110, and lastly me, Asia and Irina are in #111''

Reiko ''right thanks''

Akeno ''their it is''

Up ahead the girls see the building, as well a small wall on the back of the building.

Rias ''well my bother, also told me theirs a hot springs here''

Akeno ''oh right I forgot about that''

Irina ''we get our own hot spring''

Rias ''my brother had two build, the big one was for students, and a small one for teachers, but since not many teaches live here, they left the building for space, it's been cleaned and set for us only''

Soon the girls make themselves at home at their room, soon the day was now night; the girls all decide to head in the hot springs. The girls go in the changing room and they started to take of their clothes and wrap their body's in towels.

The girls go to the springs it was surrounded by large rocks, as well a large wall only about a floor high, the spring was about somewhere between 30 and 40 feet, the water is perfectly warm and on top was a thick layer of steam, so the girls took off their towels and just as they were about to enter the water.

Issei ''...aw man I was so close''

Kenta ''man I was so close''

Issei and Kenta both come out of the water gasping for air, as well the other boys came out, everyone freezes in place as both groups statured at one another, until.

Girls ''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH''

* * *

**This is the end I'm sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot of problems trying to get things done.**

**But I'm back to finish Red Love.**

**Remember to hit that fav or follow button if you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 Two way race

**This is ww2killer with a new chapter.**

**Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy.**

**No Author notes today.**

* * *

last time

_The girls go to the springs it was surrounded by large rocks, as well a large wall only about a floor high, the spring was about somewhere between 30 and 40 feet, the water is perfectly warm and on top was a thick layer of steam, so the girls took off their towels and just as they were about to enter the water._

_Issei ''...aw man I was so close''_

_Kenta ''man I was so close''_

_Issei and Kenta both come out of the water gasping for air, as well the other boys came out, everyone freezes in place as both groups statured at one another, until._

_Girls ''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH''_

* * *

30 minutes ago, before Rias and her friends went to the hot springs, Issei and his friends were just coming to their dorm after playing around in the forest.

Issei ''man that was a great day''

Kenta ''yeah, what could be better then some mud wrestling''

Chris ''hog chasing''

Gasper ''video challenges''

Kiba ''sword training''

Kenta ''right, might as well hit the hot springs before bed''

Fuun ''that sounds great''

Issei ''well what are we waiting for''

Soon Issei and his friends were in the changing room, they leave their clothes in their shelf's and grab their own towels from the rake, the boys were enjoying the warm water, as well they were enjoying some soda's from a nearby small fridge that they set up for themselves.

Issei ''well I have to say, today have been a great day and it won't stop until graduation''

Chris ''so do you guys have any plans after graduating''

Kenta ''well my parents are going to ship me to military school, to see if it toughens me up''

Fuun ''but your already the toughest one Kenta''

Kenta ''yeah but my parents want me to go, they say I still got things to learn, so what about you Chris what do you have in mind''

Chris ''well I thought of having my own TV show, documenting animals''

All the guys raise up their drinks to say.

''HOORAH to that''

A few minutes of just sitting down the guys start to get bored, until.

Kenta ''hey why don't we see how long we can hold our breaths''

Issei ''why would we do that''

Kenta ''cause I'm bored as a fucking rock in the desert''

All the guys look at one another, at the same time they throw their empty soda cans in a near by trash can. Everyone takes a deep gulp of air and sink into the water, as their under water the steam starts to fill in the surface. Meanwhile at the changing room the girls had just arrived and they don't notice the boy's clothes on their side.

Back in the water the boys can't hear the girls, as well both Issei and Kenta are starting to lose in the challenge as 3 minutes have passed, at the same time the girls are entering the hot springs, as well they started to remove their towels.

Issei ''...aw man I was so close''

Kenta ''man I was so close''

Both Issei and Kenta come out of the water and as well the others started to come out to the surface, but soon everyone freezes in place as the girls are naked as well the boys we're in front of them the silence lasted for 7 seconds until.

Girls ''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH''

The girls scream, as well their were sounds of hitting and sound of pain. Soon after 7 minutes Issei and his friends were all tied upside down by rope, right in front of them are the girls, some were mad, others were a bit embarrassed, and a few were happy.

Rias ''Issei what are you and your friends in our dorm''

Issei ''well we live here, after Sirzechs told us we could have this place''

Jazmin ''are you telling the true, or do I have to cut something off''

Issei gulped as Jazmin grabs her sword.

Reiko ''Jazmin I already checked and their are rooms are filled with their stuff, their clearly telling the truth''

Jazmin I can trust some of them, but these two I don't trust''

Jazmin raises her sword up towards Issei and Kenta's necks.

Rias ''hold on Jazmin, why not have a little contest''

The girls and boys all looked confused towards Rias.

Akeno ''what kind of contest Rias''

Rias don't answer her, but just gives Akeno a small smile.

* * *

It's now morning Rias and her friends were with Issei and his friends the group are all on the nearby shore of the lake, Issei and his friends are all wearing swining trunks.

Issei ''ahhh, Rias why are we here''

Rias ''well this is to see if you can beat up girls''

Boys ''huh''

Rias ''right now you'll chose you best swimmer to see if they can beat Koi''

Koi was already in her swimsuit, which is a two piece bikini with fish on them; looked a bit embarrassed.

Akeno ''be careful boys Koi's a great swimmer''

Koi ''well it is a bit embarrassing, but my parents always sign me up in a salmon river race''

Chris ''salmon race''

Koi ''yeah me and other people try to swim up stream a running river, I won 7 times''

Kenta ''well give us a second''

The boys go over and huddle around to talk privately.

Kenta ''so who do we sent in to swim''

Issei ''I may be able to swim, but I am no Olympic swimmer''

Gasper ''Chris you should do it''

Chris ''me''

Kenta ''you do have a point Gasper, Chris you always go swimming, even at winter''

Chris ''well I guess I could''

Kiba ''you should go, your the best at this''

Kenta ''alright brake''

Reiko ''got someone in mind''

Kenta ''we've chosen Chris, our outdoors men''

Rias ''alright Koi, you ready''

Koi ''yup, I'm, ready to go''

Both Koi and Chris both get ready on the edge of the lake, Reiko grabs a white cloth and raise it up.

Reiko ''ready...set...GOOO''

As the cloth falls and hits the water the two initially dive in the water, both are in dead even, but Koi starts to go further ahead of Chris.

Koi 'hm, she good, but can she beat a Marlin'

Chris moves his hands in front to cut through the water like a Marlins nose, he goes passed Koi with ease.

Koi 'huh, that's the first someone has ever passed me, might as well have fun'

Koi tucks in her arms to her sides and starts to use both her feet as a tail, the only way to describe her moves are by seeing a Dolphin swimming. Meanwhile back on shore the groups are cheering on their team member.

Both Chris and Koi are neck and neck, both are with in 50 feet of making it to the other side of the lake.

Chris 'almost...'

Koi '...their'

Both are near the finish until.

BANG

Both hit the other side of the lake, soon the others come running toward the two swimmers, they get to the other side to see both of them with a big red maerk on their head and both are floating face up on the water.

Issei ''I guess it's a tie''

Rias ''it would seem, I do have two more, but I'll make it best two out of three, what do you say Issei''

Issei looks to see his group trying to drag out Chris from the water.

Issei ''we're up for it''

Rias smiles as she shakes Issei's hand.

* * *

Now both groups are at the front of a wooden gate that is in front of a mountain.

Akeno ''let's see who can beat Jazmin in a hike run, but be careful, Jazmin is a very skillful girl''

Issei and his group huddles back to talk privately, but this time they decide faster this time.

Issei ''we're chosen Kenta''

Just as Issei announced their chose, Jazmin yells out.

Jazmin ''I REFUSE''

Reiko ''come on sis what's the problem''

Jazmin ''it's one thing to be seen naked, but I refuse to be alone with him''

Kenta ''come on ancient warrior girl, afraid to lose to a modern soldier boy''

Reiko ''Jazmin come on just do it''

Jazmin turns and start's walking away, until.

Kenta ''HEY sexy, if you win I promise to not peep on you until the end of the year''

That was enough to make Jazmin stop dead in her tracks, she turns to see Kenta holding out his hand.

Jazmin ''is this some trick''

Kenta ''no I never brake a promise''

All the guys nod their head.

Issei ''he never brakes them''

Gasper ''Kenta is the most trusted person I know''

Jazmin takes in her thoughts and walks back in front of Kenta.

Jazmin ''you promise to not peep at me, but what is your prize''

Kenta ''well since your new how...about you dance around in a tiny bikini saying 'Kenta is the greatest at anything'''

Jazmin ''WHAAAT''

Before Jazmin could grab her sword. Kenta puts his hand right in front of Jazmin's face, Jazmin freezes and can hear Kenta laughing.

Kenta ''hahahaha...oh...oh man...I couldn't resist...a-alright, how about you and your friends become part of out group''

Jazmin/Everyone ''huh''

Kenta ''that's right so what do you say''

Jazmin takes her time on it, and chooses her answer.

Jazmin ''alright then''

Both shack hands and hands her sword to Reiko, soon both are preparing for their run up the mountain.

Akeno ''alright once you reach the end you'll have to bring back the key of the hot springs, who ever returns with it wins''

Reiko ''ready...set... ...GOOOOO''

Both Start running at top speed up towards the mountain, both are neck to neck, as well they dodge whatever obstacle is in the way, tree branches, rocks, and small holes. Both soon hit the second marker of the mountain's path, Kenta starts to push forward ahead of Jazmin, Jazmin gets a bit mad about that until.

Jazmin ''...ow''

Kenta heard Jazmin fall, he stops running to look behind himself.

Kenta ''huh Jazmin are you...what''

As he looks back to see Jazmin's gone.

Kenta ''what in the hell''

Just as he's about to run back, he sees a shadow pass by him from up top from him.

Kenta ''huh, the...hell''

He looks up to see Jazmin running through the tree tops, Kenta smiles but continues running through the path.

12 minutes later Jazmin reaches the last marker, which is a old porch on a cliff that gives a beautiful sight of the forest, Jazmin finds the key and places it between her breast, but before she leaves she makes sure Kenta wasn't near by.

Soon Jazmin is running back down the mountain, but she's not as fast as she was coming up the mountain.

Jazmin ''that pervert didn't have a chance beating me, I'm the best, but I have to get back to the girls...huh...aww...ow''

Jazmin is interrupted as she falls on the ground for real this time, she dust's her self off and as she gets up.

Jazmin ''ah...ah ow...damn it''

Jazmin looks to see her ankle bleeding and all red, she couldn't get up, and she's only at the halfway marker. Jazmin slowly picks herself up and sucks it in and starts walking slowly until.

Jazmin ''huh Kenta is that you''

Jazmin can only hear bushes being moved, Jazmin felt worried and try's to grab her sword, but she didn't bring it. As she looks around she could see a dark figure, Jazmin keeps on moving until, she hears growling, as she turns she looks to see a large black bear with a scar on it's left eye, the bear is close to 50 feet away from Jazmin, she try's not to panic, but the bear starts to notice her.

''G-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r''

The bear now noticed Jazmin, she was calm on the outside, but inside she was scared until.

Kenta ''WAIT FOR MEEEE...aaaaaahhhh''

Kenta runs as fast as he could, passing the bear and quickly picks up Jazmin in mid-run her carry's her bridal style carry, but soon Kenta stops running.

Jazmin ''what are you doing here''

Kenta ''just saving you from Scarlet''

Jazmin ''Scarlet''

Kenta ''yeah, she's the bear, I guess we forgot to tell you girls her cave is near by as well as her cubs''

Kenta continued walking while carrying Jazmin down the mountain until.

Jazmin ''why are you carrying me, I can walk fine on my own''

Kenta ''ha yeah right with that slash and you falling, you'd take hours to make it back down, don't worry I'll fix it up. But for now just relax and reset''

Jazmin looks almost surprised and even blushes a bit at Kenta's helpfulness. Soon the two make it back down the mountain. Bck on the bottom of the mounian it's been 4 miutes since the two left, until.

Issei ''I see them''

Issei sees the two coming from the clear pathway.

Reiko ''sis are you okay''

Reiko and the others run toward them.

Jazmin ''don't worry it's just a scratch''

Asia ''Jazmin that's a serious cut''

Kenta ''don't worry just get me the first aid in my room, I can fix this in no problem''

Soon the two groups as back at the dorm and Kenta has just finished patching up Jazmin's ankle.

Kenta ''their we go, that should do it for now just change out the wraps once everyday''

Asia ''wow how do you know how to do that Kenta''

Kenta ''my parent's taught me, for whenever I get hurt in the house''

Rias ''well that's helpful, so who got the key''

Jazmin ''I did I have it...right...huh, wait what''

Jazmin stuck her hand in her shirt, but she couldn't fine the key until.

Jazmin ''I had the key right her in my bra, but it's gone''

Kenta ''you mean this key sexy''

Everyone was surprised at the result, Jazmin felt embarrassed that she lost the key and that how did Kenta get the key.

Jazmin ''HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT OUT FORM ME''

Kenta ''easy sexy, I just felt it in your shirt as it fell from your...chest''

Jazmin got mad, but she couldn't get up because of her injury.

Rias ''well it seems the boy win it and with the deal made, may I be the first to shake hands with our dorm mates and our new friends''

Rias shakes Issei's hand and soon everyone else shake hands.

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

**If you want something to happen to the boys or the girls just review or PM.**

**Don't worry I'm not done I've got a long way to go in this story.**


End file.
